One wedding, a change to last a lifetime
by twilightlover179
Summary: Bella attends her best friend alice's wedding where she meets Edward. He seems to be her perfct match. But will they end up showing the feelings they have for each other? What will happen. Disclaimer: i do not own anything
1. The wedding

Edward Cullen. The name tortured me. I know it shouldn't have but the way Alice my best friend Alice Brandon described him he seemed to good be true. Now here I was at her wedding while she got ready to walk down the isle to be wedded to our childhood friend Jasper Whitlock. Rosalie Hale and Emmett McCarty my other childhood friends were also married. I was the only single person in our tiny group and Alice was convinced this Edward, her family friend will be the one for me. He also liked Debussy, specifically Claire de lune, my favourite song, liked the classic novels like Wuthering Heights and was fairly quiet like me. I was extremely skeptical because no guy likes the classics or classical music without being 50 years old or ugly. It was impossible but I couldn't care less and if we were meant to be, and if he were that gorgeous then maybe but I was still highly skeptical. I was so caught in my personal accession that I didn't notice the smooth and velvet voice. When he called me by my nickname Bella I jumped.

"Hi I'm Edward Cullen."

There standing before me was the god that I expected not in reality but in the best of my dreams. I was pretty sure I was dreaming so I quickly smiled and told him to wait for a sec and ran up to Alice begging her to pinch me. Emmett did instead.

"OW" I said.

"What you wanted to be pinched" he chuckled.

"That is why I wanted Alice to pinch me. You pinch too hard."

"OK enough Edward is real and he looks a bit offended" I turned around to meet emerald eyes and I silently went back to him.

"Sorry I was taken a bit by surprise by your presence."

"That's OK" and with that he looped my arm through his and walked down the aisle. I blushed and looked at my dress. I was wearing a knee length dress that was a strapless. It was a deep purplish magenta.

The Bride her self was wearing a classic wedding dress but it didn't have a layered skirt. It was a strapless with geometric shapes down the middle and around the bottom. It had a small train and it was gorgeous.


	2. The reception and tour

The ceremony went beautifully and the happy couple was now dancing the night away. I walked out onto the balcony that was connected to the ballroom after giving my speech. The cold air felt nice. I settled into a patio chair and thought about Charlie. I hadn't seen him in a year now. I missed him too. Last I heard from him was the Sue Clearwater was cooking for him. I thought about my high school years and all the guys who tried to ask me out. I didn't see what they saw and I turned them all down. I now had a smile plastered on my face thinking about all this.

"What are you smiling at?" Edward asked. I jumped.

"Oh hey. Um. Nothing. Just high school. I responded.

He started to talk to me I told him things ive never told anyone not even Alice.

We talked and talked and I was surprised at how easy it was to talk to him without me having to try. We talked about our jobs. I told him that I was professor at the university teaching literature. "How old are you Bella?" "20" "wow. That's impressive" I blushed and thanked him. He told me that he was 21 and was about to tell me what he worked as but then a very drunk Tanya came over and spilt her drink all over him. He quickly started wiping but his shirt was ruined. I quickly stepped in.

"Hey I have a spare shirt if you like"

"What in your car?" He questioned

"

No it's at my house I have a lot of parties so I stock up on gifts." I smiled

"Come on my house is 3 minutes away." I said

"We'll take my car" he said.

His car was an Ashton Martin Vanquish.

"This is your car" I stared at in amazement

"Ýeah" He opened my door when I got in he went around to the driver's side and got in.

We drove to my house. I went in turning on lights on my way. It was an apartment not much to see but I loved it.

I walked along showing him my rooms. I showed him my living room. It was bright in a way but it had a warm feeling to it.

We walked in through the kitchen which was made of some paneling and it had an island that was painting randomly green. It showed a bit of my personality.

We went to my bedroom. A little girl's room at heart in a way.

I didn't decorate it because it was the last thing I did with my dad before he left to go back to forks, His small town that he loved like his baby. He being the chief of police he made sure it was safe.

I went to my closet and got out a new shirt still in its package and turned to give it to him. He stood there smiling. "What?" "Nothing it's just that your closet is so small I expected every girl to have a huge closet that was over flowing and shoes pouring out from everywhere. That doesn't seem to be the case with you unless you have another closet."

"No this is my only closet and these are all the clothes I have. This rack is for casuals, this one for work and then this one for going out to parties. I only own ten pairs of shoes. I wear only five pairs." I smiled at him who looked at me amazed.

He left to change in my only bathroom. It was a classic I didn't so much work with it.

Alice called while he was in the bathroom. "Where are you" She asked

"I'm at my house. Tanya spilt her drink on Edward so we came here to get a new shirt for him." "Oh ok well were done here so no point in coming back to the ballroom enjoy your evening bye." With that she hung up.

Edward came back and I informed him of the fact that we didn't need to go back.

We ate ice cream at my house and he gave me his number.


	3. The hospital

That next morning I had a day off and I needed to get some papers so I got my things and went down to the hospital. I wanted to get some medical papers signed in case I wanted to fly out anytime soon. It was at the back of my head for a long time so I decided to deal with it today. I walked to the hospital and asked for Dr. Roberts. He wasn't in but the receptionist told me that another doctor could sign my papers. I went into the office and waited for the doctor. I stared at my fingers when the doctor came in. "Miss Isabella Swan "I'm Dr. Cullen." My head snapped up at the doctor's name. Sure enough it was Edward. He was still looking at my file when he said this so he hadn't noticed me yet. "Edward" I breathed. With that he looked up. "Bella, your Isabella Swan?" "Yes I am"

He signed my medical records and then walked me back to where the receptionist sat. He gave me a hug and told me that he'll call me tonight. I thanked him and was off. I was dazed through the whole day. That night after dinner he called me and we talked about our day. He joked about the receptionist trying to flirt with him and I laughed without trying and felt a pang of jealousy. We stayed up until 11:30 talking and playing 20 questions.

The next day after work he called me and told me that he will pick me up at 7 that night. I went home and dressed in my favourite dress that was a midnight blue strapless dress. It hung to my body perfectly and was perfect for a night out.

He picked me up right at 7 and we went out to a restaurant called LA BELLA ITALIA.

I giggled at the name and he laughed. The waitress was flirting with him too. He paid no attention to her and led me to a private table in the corner. He held my hand to the table and told me it was to make the waitress jealous. I happily agreed and whenever the waitress came by he held my hand and leaned forward across the table. I felt a field of electricity whenever he touched me. Alice had told me about the same feeling she had when Jasper first touched her. We both had a mushroom ravioli and coke. We went to a park near my house. He held my hand the whole time although there was no one here but I liked it. I was debating whether to tell him that I loved him or not but was pulled out of my thoughts when he stopped. "Bella I know we've known each other for only a week or two but I feel like Ive known you since we were children. I feel happier when you're with me. Tonight when I touched you I felt this field of electricity. I've never felt it before but I want it to be there forever. What I'm basically saying is that I love you." He held my hand to his heart.

I couldn't believe it wasn't I just debating whether to tell him or not. "I love you too." He let out a sigh or relief. I reached up on my toes and pressed my lips gently to his. He pressed his lips back to mine just as gently. It was my first kiss. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me again but deepened the kiss a bit. I let my hands run through his hair pulling him closer. He pulled away and whispered sweet things in my ear. After he dropped me off at my apartment I changed into my pajamas and called Alice to tell her the news. She shrieked the whole time. I told her everything and let her get back to her honeymoon.


	4. The news

Soon everyday after my classes were done I went to the hospital. I usually deepened the kiss when a nurse or female was near. He deepened it even more when there was a nurse around. I went out to dinner with him every night. He now usually dropped me off at work and I got a cab and went to the hospital. My BMW collected dust in my garage.

He took me to his apartment one day. He told me that I was the first female in there. He had the most beautiful apartment. The outside was just gorgeous.

His living room had a spectacular view and I loved his house.

"I brought some of my parent's home into my house." I loved his home. Then there was his kitchen it was a classic white kitchen.

At last he showed me his bedroom.

It was a simple room with black and red furniture and white carpet. He gently lifted me bridal style and placed me on his bed. "This room has never had a girl in it except for my mom. Well actually that's my room at my parent's house but my room there looks exactly like this. After that he kissed me over and over. I decided to spend the night and eventually I moved into his apartment.

I came home one day after to work to find Edward sitting there with a pained look on his face staring at his laptop .I quickly dropped my things and rushed to his side and asked him what's wrong.

"Bella, I have to go to my parent's house in Seattle for a week and get some papers signed, since I am the Heir to all my father's fortunes. I'll have to leave you for a week and I really have no clue how I'm going to bear that. Our lawyer said that no outsiders were allowed so I can't take you. My mom wanted to see you so much."

"That's ok I wanted to visit my dad. That's why I got those medical papers signed. He lives in Seattle too. So we'll fly together and in a week ill see you."

I could feel the tears start to well up in my eyes.

"When are you leaving?"

"Monday"

"Ok ill book a ticket for Monday for your flight."

We'll be together for a little longer."

He pulled me against him and held me there. I could feel the tears slid down my cheeks. The next day I booked a ticket and by Monday Edward and I were flying to Seattle then Port Angeles. There Charlie picked me up and Edward's parents picked him up.

Before we came out to our awaiting family Edward gave me a hard but passionate kiss and walked forward. "Call me every night" He called. I pasted a smile there and went to meet Charlie. I didn't see Edward afterwards.


	5. Surprise

I took on my old job of cooking for the both of us. I was at the supermarket when I saw her. Edward had shown me his mother in pictures. But there in the supermarket I saw his mother and she was a very beautiful woman. I went up to her. "Um Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes, can I help you?"

Um I'm Isabella Swan, Edward's girlfriend."

"Oh Bella! I can't believe it! Edward's a train wreck without you! I haven't seen him like that. He must really love you. I'm glad I could finally meet you. I know this is a weird place to meet but I truly am looking forward to getting to know you." With that she gave me a warm smile and walked away. I couldn't believe it. Edward lived in the same city as me.

EPOV

"Edward"! My mom called

I trudged downstairs. "Yeah"

She was smiling at me like she knew something I didn't.

"Will you go to the chief's house please I think you'll want to know him better."

She was crazy but I went anyway. I rang the doorbell of the old house and waited.

BPOV

I was putting away the groceries when the doorbell rang. I ran to get it in case it may be some one from the station but when I opened the door I gasped. There stood by angelic boyfriend just as shocked as I was. Without thinking I flung myself at him and breathed in the scent of him. He hugged me back, stroking my hair and kissing my hair. "What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"I'm visiting my dad."

He stepped in and closed the door. He kissed me so passionately. My breathing came in gasps. I missed this so much and to know that I wasn't going to be separated from my one true love for a week was overwhelming. I clutched him closer to me.

After that we just snuggled up onto the couch and watch some TV. I had already finished my dinner, gave Edward some and placed some covered in foil for Charlie. We soon heard the cruiser pull up and I stood up and lead Edward to the front room where Charlie just came through the door. "Dad this is Edward Cullen. He and I have known each other since Alice's wedding. She actually played matchmaker with us and were dating.

"Hello chief swan. It's a pleasure to meet you." Edward said.

"Nice to meet you to Edward." He smiled. "Bella is dinner ready?" Charlie said

"Yeah dad, here you go" I handed him his dinner and then went back to the living room with Edward.

Charlie joined us after a while. Edward left at 8 sharp. After he left Charlie turned to me. "Impressive. I like him he's a polite guy and his family is too." "Thanks. Night dad" "night bells" So Charlie approved. I went to bed that night feeling whole for the first time in my trip. The next morning I woke up and was about to call for Charlie when I heard him talking to someone in the kitchen. It sounded like Edward. "Charlie can I ask you something?" Edward asked.

"Sure go ahead"

"I've only known Bella for about 5 months but I feel that she is the one for me and I love her to death. You should ask my mom when I came here without knowing Bella was here as well. I promise to never hurt her and I never will because hurting her will just be hurting me. What I'm saying is that I'm asking you for her hand in marriage and for your blessing."

"I want to propose to her when we get back."

"Can I see the ring" Charlie asked.

"Yeah here you go."

"Wow it must cost you quite a bit." Charlie said

"Nothing costs too much for her. She's a special gift on her own. Thank you"

"Alright I give you my blessing but take care of her. She's too special to me."

"Thank you sir" Edward ended that conversation formally.

I ran back to my bed a pretended to get out and make my way to the bathroom. Edward knocked lightly on the bathroom door and told me that he would be back in an hour and that he was taking me to his parent's house. I wore a deep blue blouse and a knee length skirt.


	6. Sleepover

Edward picked me up in his dad's Mercedes and we went to his house. We pulled up to a gorgeous house.

We went into the house where we were greeted by Edward's parents and a beautiful home. .

There was a gorgeous front entrance and then we went to the living which looked like the room out of a magazine and a kitchen that should fit in a fairytale.

.

Esme gave me recipes to some of her meals while Edward and Carlisle, Edward's father talked about all things medical.

A thunder storm soon hit and everyone was to stay indoors until the storm blew over. The storm didn't pass until the next morning so I stayed over at the Cullens with Edward. I called Charlie and he didn't mind as long as I was safe. It was like we were back in New York except that Edwards's parents were down the hall. I changed into nothing but my bra and underwear with Edward's t shirt on top. Edward wore his boxers and no shirt, and held me close to him. I placed my head at the crook of his neck and fell asleep.

When I woke up, Edward was in his usual spot, at my stomach. I didn't know how he got there except that he did. Esme knocked at the door and I told her to come in. The covers were on us except at my stomach and above because of Edward. I still wore his shirt and that covered me up quite well. She walked in and ruffled a sleeping Edward's hair. "He still sleeps like the way he used to when he was five." I smiled. I too ruffled Edward's hair. She gave me some clothes and then went to make breakfast. Edward woke up after 3 minutes and kissed me good morning.

"Morning love" he said

"Morning, you want to get up off my stomach so I can take a shower?" I asked.

He looked down at my stomach and then lifted himself off and slept on the other side of the bed smiling.

I got up took a shower and then went downstairs to help Esme with breakfast after putting on the clothes that she gave me.

Edward and Carlisle came soon after and ate most of the food. After Edward dropped me off at my house I called Charlie at the station. We went out for dinner.

The next day I was saying goodbye to Esme, Carlisle and Charlie. Edward and I made it back home and he went to work. He told me that he wanted me ready for tonight and that he was going to take me somewhere special. I got dressed and he took me to the same park that he confessed his love to me.

He stopped got down on one knee. "Bella ever since I met you I knew I was never going to live without you. That got proved to me when we went to Seattle. I will love you forever and I promise to love you forever. Will you marry me?"

I knew this was going to happen but I couldn't believe it." YES!!" I screamed. He slipped the ring on my finger and kissed me ever so passionately. Then I heard clapping and whistling behind me. I pulled away from Edward to find Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett standing there with the biggest smiles on their faces. I ran to Rosalie and Alice who grabbed me in tight hugs and screamed at the sight of the ring.

It was silver with a huge diamond in the middle that was a very light coloured aqua. That night I went home with Edward and celebrated with ice cream right out of the tub. Edward went up my shirt and rubbed my back. He did this normally but today he stopped at the bra clasp. I turned to him and I could clearly see that his eyes were full of love yet had lust in them.

"That bed seems lonely" I murmured, with that he lifted me bridal style and placed me on his bed. He hovered over me and I brought my lips to his and kissed him. While doing so I unbuttoned his shirt. "What if I get pregnant?" "Ill take on the father role" he replied and with that he unbuttoned my shirt, unclasped my bra and kissed my neck. Soon we were under the sheets and bare. He slowly and gently eased himself inside me. It was the best feeling I ever felt. I moaned so deep. He kept going deeper and deeper inside me. He kissed me gently. He kept kissing me and eased out a bit.

He stopped kissing me looked into my eyes and then slammed into me and hard. I didn't even expect it. "Edward" I gasped gripping the sheets. He slammed into me about three more times after that and left himself inside me.

I fell asleep right on top of him.


	7. The happily ever after

When I woke up I still felt him inside me. He rubbed circles on my back. I kissed his chest and lifted my head to look at him. He looked so serene and happy. I smiled at him and he gently put me a side and eased himself out, kissed my forehead and then stalked off to the bathroom. I got up and made my way to the bathroom. There sitting in the bathtub with his arms against the bathtub and a towel to rest his head on was my angel. "Mind if I join you" I asked. He waved me forward and moved over to make room for me. He pulled me against him and whispered" that was the best night of my life" I smiled. "Mine too". Soon enough we bought a house and the wedding day was finally underway. Alice and Rose were obviously my bridesmaids.

They were wearing dresses that were the same colour as my bridesmaid dress from Alice's dress but theirs were full length and had a one shoulder strap. They were exquisite. I on the other hand as wearing a traditional wedding dress. Well almost traditional. It had a deep v neck and a dress that sprawled out from my waist.

I really didn't care if I was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I was getting married to Edward the love of my life, a man that I thought that didn't even exist. We were taking Jasper's Porsche Carrera to our honeymoon and we came here in Rosalie's bmw. I dreamed of where Edward was going to take me to our honeymoon. All I knew was that we were taking a plane to somewhere warm knowing that I didn't like cold wet places. Before I knew it we were Alice was yelling at me to get moving. Rosalie and Emmett walked out first followed by Alice and Jasper. My dad Charlie, flew out from his little haven, Forks to the big apple, New York I could see that he was somewhat taken back but still wanted to be where he was safe, Forks. I now looked up at him and his eyes were glistening. I gently hugged him not knowing what to say and we broke apart when Wagner's traditional march came on. I suddenly got nervous. I kept my eyes on my feet the whole way and then when I was sure I wouldn't fall I looked up and found the pools for emeralds I was searching for. I looked to my future husband's face and smiled when he smiled back. We made our way and Edward took my hand. We said our vows and before I knew it Edward was my husband. It all came to me when we were dancing for the first time and Mr. Mrs. That this was all true. I placed my head on Edward's chest and sigh.

"Something wrong love?"

"I am your wife and were going to spend our lives together aren't we?"

Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." He said laughing

That night was only the beginning of all the pleasures and gifts that were brought into my life. With Edward I had a son and daughter both a mixture of the both of us. And to this day I love Edward as much as I did before if not more. He still is the most amazing man I've ever met and I'm thankful for him everyday.


	8. Authors note

**To all the readers:**

**check out my profile for links to things that are part of the story thanks bye!  
**


End file.
